


Perfect Strangers

by callmebabii



Category: offgun
Genre: Chance Meetings, M/M, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:27:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25652080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callmebabii/pseuds/callmebabii
Summary: What happened in Japan stays in Japan. That's what Gun thought. Until he met that guy again in Bangkok two years later.
Relationships: Off Jumpol Adulkittiporn/Gun Atthaphan Phunsawat
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Perfect Strangers

**Author's Note:**

> I am used to writing one shots so this is my first attempt writing a chaptered story. Hope this turns out well! ^^

JUNE 2021

\- Ginza, Tokyo -

Gun sipped his morning coffee, quietly observing the busy streets of Tokyo from the window of a quaint coffee shop he found two blocks from his homestay. He's got three days left before he leave this beautiful country. Ten days seem too short. He's got plan for the day but every now and then he found himself ditching his itinerary and just take things slow. Afterall, the reason for his trip was to take a breather, rediscover himself, and to find that eagerness towards life he admittedly lost. Everytime his mind wanders to that point in his life, he can't help but blame himself all over again for his plain stupidity. He's got fair share of poor choices in life thank you very much.

He was drizzling his pancake with honey when someone sat beside him. It was a two-seater area with an elevated table facing the window. The store isn't full so maybe like him, the stranger loves to people watch while eating. The man has with him a black coffee with a slice of quiche as breakfast. Or maybe dinner? You can never tell. He's got experience working on a night shift so he knows that for some people, other's breakfast means someone's dinner. But the man got coffee so he ruled out that possibility. His mix obviously not for someone who's about to sleep few hours from now. 

"Oh shit I forgot to ask for additional sugar." 

Looks like he finally got a fellow citizen today. The man stood up from his seat to get the additional packets of sugar. In the last seven days he's been travelling, Gun felt weirded out that he hadn't met a fellow Thai in Japan. It's June, start of summer and also of the rainy season so maybe that's the reason. But luckily here's one. He's a naturally chatty person so the fact that he's not fluent on either Japanese or English makes it hard for him to strike a conversation. It wouldn't be the case if JingJing joined him on this trip. But his childhood friend was fully booked with photoshoots and he cannot delay this trip anymore. The man came back and emptied the four packets of sugar on his coffee. Wow. Gun likes his coffee simple. A sachet of sugar and a dash of milk. He has this old coffee brewer back home at his apartment. A gift from someone special. And that's how he makes his coffee, on days he doesn't need to rush to work which ends up on him grabbing a venti from Starbucks.

"Isn't that too sweet? " His friendly mood kicking in. 

The man looks at him while stirring his coffee. A ghost of a smile on his lips. "Well, life's sweet so is my coffee." He greeted Gun with a wai, happy to see a fellow Thai early on his trip. 

"I'm Gun nice to meet you?" 

"Off. Call me Off. Nice to meet you Gun. Solo travel?" 

"Well, my bestfriend ditched me over some branded dress and shoes so yeah travelling solo." 

Gun noticed the questioning look on Off's face. 

"She's a model by profession. How about you?" 

Off nodded in understanding and answered a curt, "Same." He arrived in Tokyo the night before with an excess baggage. Literally and figuratively. The happenings from the past few weeks took a toll on him that he decided to book the first flight he saw with no return ticket. 

"Same as model or same as solo traveller?" Gun's attempt to continue their conversation. 

"Same as in solo traveller." Off chuckled a little. He couldn't imagined himself getting all glammed up posing in front of a camera trying to convince everyone that what he's wearing is worth their money. 

"Hmmmm... so you're here for business?" Gun took a mental note of what he's wearing. A black turtleneck tucked in a black ankle pants. His light jacket draped behind his chair, same color. Even his chucks are black. The color, a stark contrast from his almost pale skin. Gun himself is wearing an oversized black hoodie. But he's got faded jeans and a sneaker perfect for walking around. 

"Not really." Off took a bite of his quiche. Honestly speaking, he doesn't know how long he's gonna stay here. He submitted a month long leave at his office and it's quite tempting spending all of it wandering the different regions of this breathtaking country. 

Salvaging their conversation due to Off's clipped responses, Gun fired away another question. 

"So what places have you visited so far?" 

Off thought this man is too chatty for his liking. He's an unusually quiet person, a good listener, for want of a better description. But somehow, he found himself comfortable answering his questions. 

"I've arrived last night so basically today's my day 1. Maybe I'll go around checking nearby places." 

It's not actually Off's first time in Japan. He's been here a couple of times already but mostly for business travels and he rarely got a chance to wander like a real tourist. 

"I'll go to Asakusa today. If you want, you could come with me."

Gun doesn't know what came to his mind for inviting Off. His clipped replies probably means that he can't be bothered. But Gun obviously can't take hints or maybe, he just simply craved the company of someone who he can talk to. 

Off paused for a second and mulled over the invitation. He clearly doesn't have any definite plan on how to spend his day. But even though without a plan, he wants to spend his first day alone. He needs to think. To reflect on a lot of things. 

"Sorry, I'm afraid I have to say no to your invitation." 

Bummer. "No its ok, I'm sure you've got your own plans." Gun tried to hide his disappointment by taking a swig of his coffee. Obviously, he got too comfortable with Off and decided he wants to know him better. All these one-line replies just made Gun want to ask more. "It's just that I am actually planning to go to this temple and thank the Gods that I've finally met someone I could actually talk to while staying here. You see, I'm not really good with English and don't even mention Japanese. I got lucky today and met someone who can speak my language. " No, he's clearly not trying to get his sympathy and change his mind. 

Off only smiled at that. 

"Ok if that is the case, I'll get going now. Nice to meet you again. I'm not sure if we're gonna cross paths again so I guess, see you when I see you." Gun gave him a friendly smile, got his bag, and head for the door. He's got three days left. Better stick to his itinerary and have fun before he go back to the reality. Just before he opens the door, he heard his name got called.

"Gun!" 

He erased the smile that blooms on his face before he turned around to Off. 

"Yeah?" 

"You know what, I've changed my mind. Can I come with you to that temple? I've got things I need to pray up for as well."

Off definitely was not moved by Gun's statement earlier. He's not a tad bit glad that someone actually wants his company. Definitely not. He just thought that one day with a complete stranger wouldn't hurt. Plus, his lack of plans doesn't look too appealing now. One day then they'll part ways and go back to their respective 'solo travel'. Just one day. 

Gun's not sure if his act earlier was to blame for this turn of events. But whatever it is, he's gonna keep up to his words and thank the Gods for siding with him this time. 

"Sure. Let's go?"


End file.
